No Longer Alone
by Strawberries N Hugs
Summary: Fawn, also known as "Mother Nature", wakes up from her 100 year sleep. She meets Jack Frost, a boy who has been isolated for the past century. Jack was going through the darkest times of his life, he was always alone, unseen, unheard. Can Fawn be the one to bring light into Jack's life and pull him out of the darkness? Jack/OC
1. Mother Nature Finally Wakes Up

Chapter 1

_North was sipping his hot chocolate while staring at his large globe of blinking lights. His workshop was full of noise due to the Yeti preparing for Christmas. Suddenly, a figure of a tree grew on his globe and started flashing. North's eyes widened and the cup of hot chocolate slipped from his hand and crashed into pieces on the floor. He ran to send for the rest of the Guardians to tell them the good news._

In a magical place deep in a secret forest unseen to human beings, Fawn stirred in her sleep. The animals in the forest could tell that she was awakening and all gathered around the large bed where she slept. They turned around to see Tooth, Bunnymund, North, and Sandy standing there. They were excited to see their friend, whom they hadn't seen since she entered a deep slumber about 100 years ago. Fawn looked like a porcelain doll in her sleep. She had light brown hair with a golden sheen that came down to her waist in curls and was arranged perfectly on her bed.

Fawn's eyes flew open revealing eyes the color of milk chocolate with flecks of gold, her long, dark eyelashes framed her eyes perfectly, making the gold flecks stand out even more. She sat up, her body feeling extremely sore. Tooth was the first one to attack, she flew at Fawn and hugged her.

"FAWN!," she squealed,"It's been SOOOOOO LONG!"

"How long has it been since I went to sleep?," Fawn coughed.

"'Bout a hundred or so years," Bunnymund said thoughtfully,"Glad ta have you back though Fawn."

The creatures had gotten tired of waiting for the Guardians to moved out of the way and rushed forward to greet their "Mother." Fawn giggled and hugged all of them. You see, Fawn is known as Mother Nature although she looks as if she were only 16 or 17. The only mother-like qualities about her are that she's extremely kind, caring, and had a strong sense of responsibility other than that, she might as well be a child.

"So how's the world been?," Fawn asked, concerned since she hasn't been around for so long. Sandy smiled and held up a thumbs up sign made from his sand. _Sandy is so cute_, Fawn thought. He reminded her of a little doll even though he was the oldest Guardian. She climbed off the bed and as soon as her bare feet touched the grass, flowers started blooming around her feet. When they told you that too much sleep was bad for you, they were right. Fawn felt the 100 years of sleep come upon her as her body dropped down to the ground after being still for so long.

"I'm so sore," Fawn groaned. The Guardians chuckled and watched as more flowers bloomed around her. It was starting to turn to night in Fawn's forest. She got up immediately and ran to her crystal as she felt Manny, the Man in the Moon, trying to communicate with her. He first greeted her, noting how much he missed her in the past century. Then in the crystal she saw a picture of a village on a mountain. She recognized those mountains. Manny was telling her to go there but wouldn't tell her why.

"What did Manny say?," North asked with his thick Russian accent.

"I just woke up and I'm already assigned a task," Fawn said, giggling. Just then, North's watch started flashing.

"Well, I better get back to workshop, Christmas almost here, I very very busy," he said before quickly hugging Fawn and flashing away using his magical globe. Tooth had to go back to her palace to direct her fairies and Bunnymund just wanted to go to sleep. After they all left, Fawn changed from her simple cotton dress to the one she normally wore.

It was a halter dress that stopped mid-thigh. The halter strap was made of vines and held the dress up. The base of the dress was a white cotton dress. The bust area of the dress was layered with green tulle which draped over the sides and back of her dress. There were random pink daisies sewn onto the tulle. She put on her flower crown which was woven out of vines and flowers and had been gifted to her by Manny. Fawn hugged and kissed all of her creatures and walked into the World Tree behind her. She came out of an evergreen tree on the side of the mountain, near the village.

Fawn trudged up the side of the icy mountain, not feeling the cold at all. Although it was well below 0 degrees, it only felt like a cool breeze to Fawn. She spotted the large fire in the center of the village and skipped towards it. She sat down in front of the fire and sighed in satisfaction as a wave of warmth came over her. Suddenly she heard children giggling and turned around. They were having a snowball fight and in the corner of her eye Fawn noticed a boy leaning against a wooden cabin nearby. He had hair as white as snow. He was wearing a blue hoodie, thin brown pants that stopped right above his ankles, and was holding a stick that resembled a shepherd's crook. The boy was smiling sadly at the children and was creating snowballs for them but they didn't seem to see him. Somehow, the boy looked so lost and alone. Fawn walked towards him and when she was close enough she heard him speak.

"Why don't you guys believe in me?,"he whispered. He slid down the wooden cabin and sat there, his bangs covering his eyes and his head hanging down. _So this is why Manny told me to come here_, Fawn thought. She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. The boy looked up in utter shock. His bangs shifted and she saw a pair of icy blue eyes staring at her.

"You, you can see me?,"he asked, excitedly jumping up and grabbing Fawn by her shoulders. Fawn smiled and nodded.

"Finally! Finally someone who can see and hear me!," the boy shouted happily.

"What's your name?," Fawn asked, looking at the boy curiously.

"My name is Jack. Jack Frost."


	2. Chapter 2

**Uhm okay so... at first I was going to make this a dramatic story BUT IT'S TOO HARD TT^TT! I'm sorrrrryyy but I can't do. I can only write cute and fluffy stories ._. I tried making this a dramatic story for a change but** **practically impossible. It's okay. I'll just make it cute. Everyone likes cute right?...**

Chapter 2

Jack had entered the darkest times of his life where he felt isolated and alone, he didn't know who he was. None of the children believed in him like they did with the Kangaroo and the other Guardians or whatever they call themselves. The Man in the Moon told him nothing except that his name was Jack Frost. He was getting tired of being alone. That was when the strange girl told him that she could see him. Jack knew she wasn't normal, she was wearing a dress on a icy mountain. But she couldn't be a Guardian, he had never seen her before.

"Well Jack, my name's Fawn, nice to meet you," Fawn chirped, holding out her hand for Jack which he took and shook. Jack looked at her thoughtfully.

"Are you a Guardian too?," he asked bitterly.

"I am," Fawn replied. Jack felt a sudden jealousy at the fact that children probably believed in her, but the jealousy disappeared when he saw the children run straight through her as if she didn't even exist.

"They can't see you?," Jack asked, suddenly curious. Fawn smiled sadly.

"No, unlike the other Guardians I don't need children to believe in me for me to protect them, I'm just here to watch out for them whether they know I exist or not,"she said.

"Don't you feel alone? Doesn't it make you frustrated that's it's practically impossible to make them believe in you?"

Fawn walked over and leaned on the side of the wooden cabin thinking about the question. She admitted that it was kind of lonely but she still had Sandy, Bunny, North, and Tooth to talk to, although most of the time they're all busy.

"Well, the Guardians are my friends, and they keep me company, sometimes," Fawn answered. Jack frowned. "If you're lonely then why don't you talk to the Guardians, Jack?"

Jack's face darkens."They wouldn't understand the pain. The pain of always being alone. THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE!," he shouted angrily. When he looked down angrily at the snowy ground, Fawn felt a pang in her heart. She knew the feeling, she knew how it felt. When your job is to protect children for all eternity, the only thing you could really hope for is for them to believe in you. Fawn walked over and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"It's okay, you're not alone anymore, I'm here for you Jack," she said, looking up directly into Jack's icy blue eyes. His eyes widened in shock and then stared at her sadly.

"You know Fawn, I don't even know who am or who I was," he said suddenly. Fawn's eyebrows knitted together. _What? We're all supposed to remember our past life_. She looked up at the full moon shining in the starry night sky. _Manny, what in the world are you thinking?_

"We'll find your memories Jack, I'll make sure of it."

Jack looked at her, this was the first time he ever had anyone care about him since he became Jack Frost. The air on the mountain got colder and Fawn began to feel the cold. At first it was breezy but now it was chilly to her. Jack noticed and placed an arm around her.

"Come on, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**SCIENCE FAIR AND HISTORY FAIR IS FINALLY OVER THANK THE LAWWWWDDDDDD T^T**

Chapter 3

Jack and Fawn silently tread towards a small wooden cabin deep in the snowy forest on top of the mountain. The cabin was far from the village and was impossible for a normal person to find. Fawn couldn't even imagine how lonely he was. Fawn, of course was usually always by herself but she had the company of nature. Jack had no one. As the cabin got closer, she heard welcoming voices coming from the wood as she had while walking through the forest. The cabin wasn't very big but it wasn't too small. The roof and the top of the chimney was covered by a thick blanket of snow. There was a window beside the cabin door that had leaf green shutters. Jack opened the door and held it open for Fawn to walk in.

There wasn't much inside the cabin, only a fireplace that wasn't lit yet with 2 worn lounge chairs around it and a twin sized bed in the corner of the room with a thin blanket draped over it.

"Sorry there's not much in here,"Jack said placing wood in the fireplace. Fawn's eyes widened.

"WAIT!," she shouted abruptly. Jack looked up and froze. She ran over to the fireplace and stuck her hand in the wood. Jack watched curiously as she pulled something out of the wood. It looked something like a fairy. The little creature was about as tall as his thumb. A rose grew out of the floor of the cabin. Fawn kissed the spirit's tiny little head before placing it on the rose.

"You'll find a new home there sweetie," she said kindly before the rose closed up and disappeared. Fawn sat down on one of the lounge chairs as Jack proceeded to start the fire. He down on the seat next to her.

"In every tree there's a tree spirit. When you cut down or burn their tree, they disappear along with it. They can't leave their tree without my help," Fawn said.

"But there are a lot of trees that are cut down everyday, you can't possibly do that all by yourself can you?," Jack asked.

"Well, the animals in my forest help too." Fawn thought about what her little animals would be doing right about now. Fawn's animals weren't normal animals, they could also be known as the guardians of nature. She always consulted them whenever the had any trouble and they would always aid her with her job.

Soon, Jack and Fawn found themselves firing questions at each other.

"Why can't anyone see you?"

"I don't know. Do you like hot chocolate?"

"Yes, I do. Do you?"

"I DO ACTUALLY! Won't you die? You're Jack Frost, drinking HOT chocolate."

Fawn and Jack stared at each other before bursting out laughing.


End file.
